Lucifer Staunton
Lucifer Staunton is the Lord Chancellor of the Dusklands, and one of the foremost scholars in the Twelve Kingdoms. Having studied both at the Citadel and the Starry Sept, Lucifer has used his extensive knowledge to aid his friend Alesander Darklyn as his Lord Chancellor, as well as being a notable defender of the Unionist faction of the Faith of the Seven. Appearance and Character Lucifer Staunton is a slim and pale man; his face is one of cutting angles and high, gaunt, cheekbones. There seems to be a regular air of exhaustion around his face, emphasised by near constant bags under his eyes, making him look worryingly ill. A bold nose emphasises the leanness of his face, framed by tousled curls of auburn. Ill looks are offset by easy smiles that transform his face, lighting up his large grey eyes from the usual near mournful gaze. His right eye is covered by a patch of black leather, usually covered by locks of his long hair. Lucifer is usually seen in his clothes of black; a buttoned tunic, and a long coat-like cloak. In less formal settings however, Lucifer gladly strips his heavier jacket off, leaving him in his silk shirt. He has a lean body - not the muscular, broad, shoulders of a warrior, but a man who understands the necessity of keeping himself trim and fit. Lucifer is near a perfectionist; he wouldn't stand for much else in himself. When he wants to be, Lucifer can be the very picture of charm. Friendly, caring, and inquisitive, Lucifer likes to learn about people and the world around him. Ever the peacemaker, the Lord Chancellor tries to disarm disagreements with jests and charm; when he wants too. He is just as capable of treating the world at large with scorn and a near pompous superiority. Lucifer knows he is far more educated than most, and that leads to an inevitable superiority complex on his own opinions. Lucifer is also characterised by his thirst for knowledge, a driving desire to claim as much information as he can, no matter if it comes from more esoteric sources, outside his own personal faith. A staunch Unionist, the divisions within the Faith infuriate Lucifer, and as such has fought near constantly against both Divionists and Domionists. Lucifer has put his scholarship to use, writing treatises defending the Unionist dogma, and attacking its enemies. In recent years, Lucifer has started to expand this, writing his thoughts on the matters of scholarship he knows best from his time studying in Oldtown. Biography Childhood Lucifer Staunton was born the third son, and fifth child, of Lord Jacelyn Staunton, and his wife, Lady Ermesande Hayford. The Stauntons were a close family; an odd castle, isolated on the windswept coast, the isolation leant to castle and village around it not having much connection to the outside world. Indeed, close as it is to the Kingdom of the Claw and the near barbaric Crackclaw Point, it is the frontier of the Dusklands, facing whatever raids the Clawmen wish to send their way. As unsurprising as it was that Lucifer was close to his family, it was also unsurprising that his childhood home bored him. A smart child, Lucifer found most of his entertainment toddling after his older siblings as they played. A strong-willed bunch, whenever the inevitable heated arguments broke out, the younger Lucifer always did his best to plead for them to stop; not necessarily out of any idea of pacifism, but more than while they fought, they couldn't play. However, it did see Lucifer realise, young as he was, the power of words, and Diplomacy. Before Lucifer left Rook's Rest, tragedy struck his family twice. When he was five, his mother died in childbirth, taking the son with her into the Stranger's embrace. That brought a pallor to the family; Lord Staunton would never remarry, satisfied with the children he had, and having any wish to inflict more sons upon his castle. Two years on, Justin's elder sister Tanda would fall to an accident, a horse rearing back and striking the girl in the head as she ran across the courtyard. While their father would withdraw in on himself, becoming a grim man, the siblings would become even closer, forging a bond strong as steel. Lucifer, being faced with death, would become near obsessed with not only death, but the idea of it. What happened after? Why did people have to die? Young as he was, he had always enjoyed his lessons, and now pestered the Septon as frequently as he did the maester. At eight, with his father noticing his inquisitive nature, Lord Jacelyn decided to ensure that the child that clearly had the potential to train his mind, had the opportunity. Jacelyn arranged for his son to serve as a cupbearer to King Robin Darklyn, their liege lord. While broken that he had to leave his siblings, Lucifer hadn't quite been as close to them as they had to each other. While nervous to go, the young Staunton fitted well. His curiosity was sated by the knowledge available at the city, and he found himself a friend swiftly. He did not frequent the training yard, having no real, notable, skill himself - but he did befriend the young heir to the King, Alesander Darklyn. A year his youth, they shared a penchant for books, and connected well to each other. For the four years that Lucifer lived in the Dun Fort, he found himself closer and closer to the young heir; a better friend than he'd ever had in his life. Time in Oldtown When he turned twelve, Lucifer found himself with a choice - become a squire, and follow the usual path presented, or cave to his craving for knowledge. With his father's permission, Lucifer found himself travelling to Oldtown, to join the Citadel. He still found himself unsure, however. The idea of vows, of swearing himself to an organisation that had no allegiance to his home, worried him, as did never seeing his friends nor family again. Still, the Citadel was wonderful, everything he could've dreamed of. Oldtown was magnificent, a great city that captured his heart, and the Citadel had all the knowledge that he could ever wish for. For six years, Lucifer found himself there - only once returning home, for his sixteenth nameday, to celebrate becoming a man. Seeing his siblings, his father, his friend Alesander, once more did cement his decision in the matter of the Citadel however. At the age of ten and eight, having forged six links, Lucifer gracefully withdrew from the Citadel. Well, as gracefully as he could in abandoning his studies. Over six years, Lucifer forged six links - two of electrum, to represent religion, two of cobalt, for politics and statecraft, one of copper for history, and a final of lead for philosophy - a true scholar now. The Citadel also gave him a knowledge of Oldtown, of its people - like a healer he'd come to know, a young healer named Amabel, scarred by greyscale. As well, he came to find more and more interest in the Faith. Having been drawn by the tempos of disagreement that beat under its dogma, Lucifer had found that he was a true follower of the High Septon. In fact, his interest in the theology, and the dogma, decided for Lucifer where he would go next. He remained within Duskendale and Rook's rest for but a year before returning to Oldtown; this time, to study within the Starry Sept. This time, Lucifer knew his situation. He did not want to swear himself as a Septon, which made his situation awkward to say the least, in comparison to studying with the other novices - simply studying at the Citadel was perhaps more common. His studies at the Starry Sept only lasted three years, but they allowed him to once again reconnect with the friends he had made in the Citadel, and others in Oldtown; like that healer Amabel, now a Septa. It reaffirmed his fondness for the city, and more importantly built upon the knowledge he had learned in the city before, becoming an even greater scholar. Return Home Lucifer saw the devastation of Oldtown first hand. When Drumm's raiders hit the streets of the capital, and the High Septon fled, Lucifer was at his side. He was no fighter, and had no wish to die to an Ironborn's axe. Even then, the initial fighting did find him, and Lucifer lost an eye to an Ironborn spear. Ever since, he has sworn hatred for them, and for their destruction of the beauty of Oldtown. As the High Septon travelled north, Lucifer was of help in arranging assistance as they travelled through the Dusklands, before departing there. It was high time, he had decided, to return home. For the next three years, Lucifer allowed himself to relax for the first time in a long while. He lived between Rook's Rest and Duskendale, regrowing old friendships, becoming familiar with his siblings new families, and settling back into old ways. Never one to let his mind rust, Lucifer would also become one of his father's closest advisers, frequently travelling to the capital to represent him, as well as offer occasional advice to the King and Alesander. It did not take long for news of the Schism Upon the King's death, Lucifer found himself suddenly secured in life. His friend Alesander raised him to the position of Lord Chancellor - the King's right hand within the Dusklands. Faced with the crisis of the Stormlands immediately, Lucifer was crucial in soothing tempers, and dancing the necessary steps needed to keep the talks from collapsing. Thrown into the deep end, Lucifer ably put theory to practical use, becoming skilled at the courtly behaviour which governed his position. The Lord Chancellor has found himself enjoying his role. He is good at it, applying a wide knowledge of law, statecraft, theology, and all other manner of scholarship to aiding Alesander in his rule. He has not neglected his studies, and has spent his time writing scholarly and theological works - A Refutation of the Ideal of Divionism and the Mortality of the Seven Who Are One, and Of the Duties and Powers of Kings are his primary writings. Recently, he has taken his niece under his wing; recognising a mind as sharp as his brother's, Lucifer's elder brother Lothor sent his daughter to him, to train and aid the Lord Chancellor. She has proved surprisingly insightful, and Lucifer has taken her gladly to Harrenhal, accompanying his King to see the fate the Riverlands shall befall. Recent Events Family Tree * Lord Jacelyn Staunton (239 AA - ), Father. Lord of Rook's Rest * Lady Ermesande Staunton (née Hayford) (242 AA - 274 AA), Mother. Lady of Rook's Rest, died in childbirth ** Ser Lothor Staunton (258 AA - ), Brother. Heir to Rook's Rest ** Jeanna Staunton (née Rosby) (256 AA - ), Good-sister. Wed to Ser Lothor Staunton. *** Simon Staunton (278 AA - ), Nephew *** Lothor Staunton (281 AA - ), Nephew *** Jeyne Staunton (284 AA - ), Niece. Lucifer's Assistant ** Annara Gaunt (née Staunton) (262 AA - ), Sister. Wed to Lord Gaunt ** Ser Justin Staunton (266 AA - ), Brother ** Tanda Staunton (268 AA - 276 AA), Sister ** Lucifer Staunton (269 AA - ) ** Simon Staunton (274 AA - 274 AA), Brother RooksRest.jpg|Rook's Rest JeyneStaunton.jpg|Jeyne Staunton, Lucifer's Assistant JacelynStaunton.jpg|Lord Jacelyn Staunton, Lord of Rook's Rest LothorStaunton.jpg|Ser Lothor Staunton, Heir to Rook's Rest Category:Dusklander Category:House Staunton